


Bestest, bestest, best birthday ever

by ermengarde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde





	Bestest, bestest, best birthday ever

Sammy was bounced out of a very good dream where he was _sure_ Miss Langton was about to give him the good behavior star, which was totally made out of lucky charms, by Dean landing on the bottom of his bed and pretending to be Tigger.

"Happy burpday to you, happy burpday to yoooooooou, you look like a monkeeeeeeeeeeey and you smell like a zooooooooooooo." Dean grinned and let out an enormous burp, right in Sammy's face.

Sammy shoved Dean back and pulled to comforter over his head.

"Don't be like that Sammy, I've got you a present!"

Sammy held tight to the comforter. "A _good_ present?" He was a bit suspicious of Dean's presents, he'd had too many noogies and wet willies not to be.

Dean flopped backwards over Sammy's legs, landing hard. "I'm wounded Sam-I-am. I _always_ give you good birthday presents, always."

Figuring he was safe for the moment, Sammy pulled the comforter down. "Okay, can I have it?"

Dean pouted at him. "I dunno, I mean, you only give presents to people you like, right?"

"I'm _sorry_!" Sammy tried to swallow down the sudden burning behind his eyes. Daddy would have a present for him, but it would be socks or a sweater, and everyone at school would tease... Dean might have gotten him something _good_ and now... "Please, Dean? You like me, I'm good, please?"

"Yeah, yeah... You're a total pain in my ass, but I suppose you're okay." Dean reached under the bed and pulled out a big present, scrunchily wrapped in old christmas paper.

Sammy peeled off the tape, carefully, so they could use the paper again, and gently folded the paper back.

"DEAN!" Sammy felt his heart leap right up. The _Turtle Party wagon_! "Dean, it's _awesome_ , thank you, best birthday _ever_..." His words all tripped over themselves and he hugged the box so tight... _no one_ had the party wagon, he'd be the first and... "Oh wow, oh Dean, they're all gonna want to play with me at lunch."

Dean grinned at him. "Tommorrow, 'cos today we're taking the day off and we're havin' Samcakes."

Daddy opened the bedroom door, and came in holding a big, huge, enormous plate, piled high with pancakes. "Happy birthday, Sammy!"

"Daddy, are we staying home today?" He kept holding tight onto his present.

"Yep, unless, maybe, you guys wanted to go out for pizza, later?"

"PIZZA!" Sammy and Dean both nodded so hard that their heads nearly _fell off_. Pizza and the party wagon and pancakes and all day with daddy. Bestest, bestest, best birthday _ever_.  



End file.
